Conclusões de Um Aprendiz
by Madam Spooky
Summary: Marin vem recebendo a visita de um não tão discreto Leão todas as noites e o pequeno Seiya sabe exatamente o que está acontecendo entre eles.  Aioria


**Conclusões de Um Aprendiz**

_Madam Spooky_

.

.&.&.&.

.

**Notas:** Fanfic escrito para o amigo secreto da comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics, no Live Journal. Não chega a ser uma paródia, mas os personagens provavelmente estão OOC. Não exageradamente, espero, mas fica o aviso. Devo mencionar também que não lembro bem o que foi dito no anime e mangá sobre as condições do treinamento do Seiya, com relação ao contato com outros aprendizes e cavaleiros, então eu posso ter tomado algumas liberdades nesse sentido.

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada. Isso é apenas um empréstimo.

_**Para minha amiga **__**não-tão-secreta ácida Limão **__(AngelloreXx)__**, que merecia um superangst de cinqüenta capítulos, mas que eu espero estará tão chocada ao me ver conseguir escrever mais de dez palavras depois de dois anos e meio de seca criativa que não hesitará em me perdoar por ter escrito tão pouco.**_

A outros eventuais leitores, peço desculpas por qualquer erro de modo geral. Não ficou uma Brastemp de última geração, mas, uau, eu tinha quase esquecido como é bom o sentimento de terminar alguma coisa! Quaisquer comentários são mais que bem vindos.

Have fun. ;)

.

.&.&.&.

.

Era um dia completamente normal no Santuário: o ar estava quente como o inferno, os ruídos das práticas de combate invadiam a cabana vindos de todos os lados e o pequeno Seiya segurava sua lista de tarefas do dia, que ele dividia mentalmente entre "trabalho pesado" e "trabalho com risco de morte", como se sua vida dependesse disso. Na maior parte do tempo, ele diria que dependia mesmo. Marin era uma boa mestra, alguém em quem ele confiava e até mesmo gostava, mas não era exatamente um exemplo de paciência e compreensão quando se tratava de indolência. Hoje, porém, ela não parecia se preocupar. Ele quase podia sentir os olhos dela a encará-lo de detrás daquela máscara e, embora a amazona permanecesse perfeitamente composta, o silêncio desconfortável denunciava que ela sentia-se tão pouco à vontade naquela reunião quanto ele mesmo estava.

O mesmo não se podia dizer de Aioria.

Sentado ao lado da mestra, o Cavaleiro de Ouro parecia estar se divertindo como nunca. Relaxado e sorridente, não dava mostras de estar consciente ou mesmo se importar com o desconforto das duas outras pessoas na sala.

Apesar de até então não ter sido acusado de nada, a imaginação de Seiya repassava mil idéias do que estaria prestes a acontecer e ele amaldiçoava mentalmente sua boca grande. Se tivesse ficado calado ao invés de comentar, menos que casualmente, com os outros garotos durante o treino as visitas que o Cavaleiro de Leão andava fazendo à sua casa tarde da noite. Ele tinha certeza de que era um acontecimento importante. Sua mestra e um cavaleiro de ouro encontrando-se furtivamente, provavelmente para discutir alguma missão secreta em nome de Athena... _Secreta_, esse era o problema. Seus comentários tinham certamente comprometido a missão. Agora o Santuário inteiro estava sabendo que algo grande ia acontecer. Ainda pior: talvez o inimigo tivesse descoberto e era tudo sua culpa. Aioria devia estar furioso...

Espere um instante, por que Aioria não parecia furioso?

- Então, Seiya, vai nos dizer o que estamos fazendo aqui? – O Cavaleiro de Leão foi o primeiro a falar.

Aquela era a hora da verdade. Seiya sabia o que acontecia aos traidores do Santuário – ou pelo menos sabia o que os outros garotos diziam que acontecia. Estremeceu quando imagens de torturas indizíveis passaram por sua mente, mas logo expulsou a idéia dizendo a si mesmo que metade daquilo devia ser invenção para assustar criancinhas. Não estava no Santuário há tempo suficiente para conhecer todas as suas práticas e questionar Marin não era uma opção. Não que fosse tímido por natureza, apenas não queria aumentar sua lista de trabalhos; sempre que tentava fazer perguntas, a amazona respondia que se ele tinha energia sobrando para jogar conversa fora, tinha para continuar treinando por mais algumas horas.

Respirou fundo. Se um dia seria um Cavaleiro, tinha que aprender toda a parte de ser honrado e verdadeiro e corajoso – _principalmente corajoso – _desde já. Levantou a cabeça com seu melhor olhar determinado e disse em voz alta:

- É tudo minha culpa! – Uma vez que começou, porém, achou difícil parar de falar. – Eu juro que não tinha a intenção de estragar tudo, mas todos os garotos estavam comentando de seus mestres e seus feitos e Marin nunca conta histórias sobre o passado dela... Então tudo o que eu podia dizer era sobre a grande missão de vocês e como ficam treinando dentro do quarto até altas horas da noite. Eu sei, porque eu escuto os ruídos, vocês até quebraram a cama na última vez. E o Cassius disse que a Shaina, a mestra dele, disse que o Milo, vocês sabem, o Cavaleiro de Escorpião, disse que...

- Que história é essa de disse que disse que disse? – Marin quase gritou.

Seiya parou de falar imediatamente e apertou os lábios, tentando se lembrar do que acabara de dizer e se tinha ido longe demais.

Aioria balançou a mão displicentemente.

- Cavaleiros... Um bando de garotinhas fofoqueiras. – Pigarreou ao ver Marin voltar-se em sua direção. Mesmo com a máscara cobrindo-lhe o rosto, sabia exatamente quando ela não estava exatamente feliz com ele. – Seiya, – o cavaleiro sorriu encorajadoramente para o garoto – vamos ver se eu entendi. Você tem se dado conta das minhas, uh, visitas noturnas à sua mestra? Porque se eu bem me lembro, _alguém _me disse que você estaria morto para o mundo depois de um dia inteiro praticando.

Marin suspirou, mas não disse nada. Seiya balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se mais confiante ao não perceber nenhum sinal de fúria da parte dos dois adultos.

- Eu pensei que estivesse sonhando no início, mas um dia eu fiquei acordado para investigar e vi você. No começo eu pensei... – ele corou, deu de ombros e abriu o papel onde tinha rabiscado as tarefas do dia, analisando-o como se nunca tivesse visto nada mais interessante.

- Seiya... – Marin começou, em tom de aviso, mas Aioria a segurou pelo ombro, interrompendo-a.

- Um Cavaleiro visitando uma Amazona tarde da noite... – o Cavaleiro de ouro sussurrou consigo mesmo, então para Seiya: – Você não achou a situação nem um pouco suspeita?

O garoto balançou a cabeça negativa e decididamente.

- Eu achei estranho e posso ter pensado que vocês estavam...

- O que?

- A-pai-xo-na-dos... – ele pronunciou a palavra lentamente, sílaba por sílaba. – Como o idiota do Jabu pela chata da Saori. Foi o Ikki quem disse, não eu – apressou-se em explicar.

Aioria e Marin entreolharam-se.

- Mas não podia ser isso, não é? – perguntou Seiya sem muita certeza. – Cavaleiros e Amazonas não podem ser namorados. Eu ouvi que é proibido, além disso...

- Proibido, sim – Aioria sorriu maliciosamente. – Poderia haver palavra mais estimulante...?

- Aioria! – Marin alertou. – Continue, Seiya.

- Além disso, segundo Cassius, Shaina disse que não é segredo nenhum que vocês dois... – franziu a testa. – Eu não tenho certeza, algo sobre coelhos...

Marin cerrou os punhos e estava prestes a se levantar, mas Seiya apressou-se em esclarecer:

- Mas eu não acreditei em nada porque Marin sempre diz que Shaina tem a mente suja!

- Que significa? – perguntou Aioria, escondendo um sorriso.

- Não sei, mas Marin é a mestra e se ela disse, eu acredito nela. – declarou Seiya orgulhosamente.

Como nenhum dos adultos respondeu, Aioria muito ocupado tentando não rir e Marin muito grata pela máscara que escondia completamente sua expressão mortificada, Seiya continuou:

- Então eu entendi que vocês só podiam estar em missão para o Santuário. Eu ouvi sobre missões secretas e que os Cavaleiros de Ouro viajam pelo mundo para ajudar as pessoas em nome de Athena. Juro que não tentei escutar nada. Até tapei os ouvidos com as mãos para não ouvi-los praticando! Eu não devia ter comentado nada e por isso eu estou disposto a suportar qualquer castigo e...

- Eu ouvi o bastante.

Marin se levantou, finalmente, e andou até a janela, encarando a paisagem lá fora. Tinham perdido uma hora inteira da manhã com aquela conversa para descobrirem que Seiya era provavelmente mais inocente que qualquer outro garoto de oito anos que ela conhecia e que Aioria devia ter dormido nos treinos e ganhado aquela armadura no poker para sequer conseguir entrar em uma cabana sem ser percebido por uma criança. Diabos, ele podia ficar muito feliz em anunciar por ai que estava se dando bem, mas ela tinha uma reputação a zelar.

- Seiya, você pode sair agora. Se eu estou certa, está segurando uma lista de tarefas que não vão se completar sozinhas.

Quando se virou novamente, o garoto tinha desaparecido e apenas Aioria a encarava com aquele sorriso que podia ser terrivelmente sensual ou completamente irritante, dependendo da situação.

- Você não está realmente zangada, não é? – ele perguntou, alargando o sorriso.

- Por todo o Santuário estar sabendo sobre nós e Shaina andar por ai fazendo comentários na frente dos aprendizes sobre como agimos como coelhos? Por que você pensaria uma coisa dessas?

- Você ouviu o garoto, – Aioria aproximou-se dela, o sorriso nunca desaparecendo de seus lábios – nós estamos apenas praticando para uma importante missão em nome de Athena.

- Alguns poderiam considerar isso blasfêmia – Marin respondeu, a irritação enfraquecendo à medida que ele chegava mais perto.

- Isso quer dizer que haverá prática hoje à noite? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. – Você não quer tirar do Seiya a única boa história que ele tem para se gabar na frente dos amigos, não é?

- É melhor você baixar a bola, Leão. Daqui a alguns anos, quando cair a ficha do Seiya sobre o que realmente acontece aqui durante a noite, adivinha quem vai ter que conversar com ele sobre flores e abelhas?

Aioria deu um passo para trás e o sorriso transformou-se em uma carranca. Marin sorriu consigo mesma.

- E é melhor você dar um jeito naquela cama.

.

.&.&.&.

.

**FIM**


End file.
